Kappa Mikey:Tokyo Skate Jam
Kappa Mikey: Tokyo Skate Jam was an online game that could be played on Kappamikey.com and Nicktoons Network.com until 2008 when the series ended which lead to all references of Kappa Mikey were removed in the website. The game can still be found on some websites. Plot As a publicity stunt for the LilyMu show, Ozu has the stars competing in a Tokyo wide skateboarding competition. Ozu, Yes Man and Guano are watching closely. Make the LilyMu team look good by performing tricks and earning sushi. Gameplay Use the arrow meys to move the boarder. Press and hold space bar to perform tricks. Earn sushi by performing tricks. They only count if you land on the ground safely. Collect all of the sushi to advance to the next level. Find out what Ozu thinks of your skills. Falling off the board multiple times will make him increasingly angry. Impress him by staying off the board and in the game. Landing on the rails will ease you to grind, rewarding you with extra sushi. Hazards are scattered throughout the level, such as logs, oiled floors, sharp needles and more. Be sure to jump over or steer clear from them. Colliding with these obstacles multiple times will cause you to lose the game. Playable Characters Each skaters are just the same. They're just different characters with different statuses. When finally chosen the character, they will say their catchphrases before the game starts. Mikey Simon *'Country of Origin:' USA (Cleveland, Ohio) *'Occupation:' Star of Lilymu *'Catchphrase:' W'ever (Chillax and P'shaw were not mentioned in the game) *'Favorite Food:' Hot dogs *'Bio:' Born in Cleveland, after graduating high school, Mikey Simon was looking for an acting career but lucked out. Luckily, he won a scratch card contest becoming the next star of Lilymu. Now becoming the world's famous actor, he meets his new friends in the town of Tokyo. Gonard *'Country of Origin:' Japan *'Occupation:' Actor, Professional Sandwich Eater *'Catchphrase:' Hmmm...Sandwiches! (he says just Sandwiches in the game) *'Favorite food:' A sandwich stacked with everything *'Bio:' A gentle giant with a heart of gold, Gonard loves many things, especially sandwiches. He has natural blue hair and pointy ears but that does not make him unlikeable. He still lives with his mother at Lilymu Towers and is best friends with Mikey. Lily *'Country of Origin:' Japan *'Occupation:' Anime Superstar, Trendsetter *'Catchphrase:' OMG *'Favorite Food:' Bon Bons *'Bio:' A spoiled brat and total snob, Lily was the original star of the show until Mikey Simon was hired for the job. She envies Mikey in any way but deep down, she knows that Mikey will always be her friend. She is also a diva. Mitsuki *'Country of Origin:' Japan *'Occupation:' Actor, Kabuki Actress ("Mitsuki Butterfly") *'Catchphrase:' Awww Mikey! *'Favorite Food:' Eel and Lemon Flavored Candy. *'Bio:' A happy-go-lucky girl, Mitsuki was very happy that Mikey became the new star of Lilymu. Mitsuki is in love with Mikey but Mikey doesn't even know who she was (tends to forget). But overall, Mitsuki will always be there for Mikey. Stages/Sushi *'Lilymu Studios' - Roro *'Tokyo Park' - Salmon *'Tokyo Streets' - Meep *'Tokyo Rooftop' - Larry Lines During the course of the game, whenever a character fails a move, there would be a psychodelic background either red, purple or green with Guano, Yes Man or Ozu doing a chibi move informing the player that they are failing. But when a character wins a level, Guano, Yes Man and Ozu do a victory chibi move informing the character they did it correctly. Ozu's actions are only seen when it's game over or they win the game. Guano *'Failing Pose:' His head will appear angrily, shouting to the player. The background is colored green. *'Line #1:' AAAHHH!!! *'Line#2:' CUUUTTT!!! *'Line#3:' GUANO, GUANO! *'Victory Pose:' Guano would be seen flying towards the right side of the screen, in chibi form, with adore eyes and rosey cheeks saying "Yay!". Yes Man *'Failing Pose:' Yes Man would be seen flying crazily towards the right position of the green shouting crazily. The background color is purple. *'Line#1:' I can't look!! *'Line#2:' I've excetedly pain! *'Line#3:' NO TIME FOR EXCUSES! *'Victory Pose:' Yes Man would appear riding a unicycle juggling puppies while singing a little song happily. Ozu *'Faling Pose:' Ozu will apepar, in chibi form, flying towards the left side, slowly along with burning flames in the back, with an angry face shouting. The background color is hell red. *'Line#1:' AAAHHHH!!!! *'Line#2:' YOU...WILL... PAYYYY!!!!! *'Line#3:' I will destroy all the cookies in the world. (mostly used to Gonard or Lily) *'Line#4: '''I WILL GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS! *'Line#5:' LILYMU IS CANCELLED! *'Line#6: NOW LISTEN HERE! THE LEGENDS OF KABUTO HAS SPOKEN! *'''Victory Pose: Ozu would appear dancing on the floor shouting "Yahooo!!!" and looking at a screen with a smiling face. Trivia *All of the main cast reprise their roles. *Both Guano and Ozu shouted AAAHHH!!!! during their failing pose. This is possibly because Ozu and Guano are father and son. *Guano does not say any full sentences in his victory or failing pose. *Yes Man appears the most out of the two in the failing and victory pose. *The sushi's dance after each level, except for the final level. *Winners of the game could download a Kappa Mikey wallpaper, which was later removed. Category:Games